undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Waterfall
Waterfall es la tercera región que el jugador explora durante todo el juego y se encuentra después de recorrer Snowdin. Es una caverna húmeda y oscura llena de plantas acuáticas y ríos subterráneos. Se pueden encontrar las casas de Undyne, Napstablook y su primo. También la tienda de Gerson y la Villa Temmie, entre otras localizaciones. Apariencia Es una zona con poca luz o completamente oscura. Las cavernas y la mayoría de las regiones de Waterfall poseen varios campos de Flores de Eco, casas, y un tiradero de basura que cae de la superficie. Se caracteriza por su temática de colores azul, negro y púrpura, además de ser un lugar bastante lluvioso y húmedo. Las Flores de Eco y el agua en la región muestran un color verde azulado y celeste brillante, que proporciona luz en las regiones oscuras, junto con linternas y cristales luminosos. También se puede encontrar el "Quiche Abandonado", el cual se cree que fue hecho por Sans. Enemigos * Aaron * Temmie * Woshua * Shyren * Mad Dummy * Undyne * Moldsmal * Moldbygg Características y lugares * Casa de Undyne. * Casa de Napstablook. * Casa de ???? (posiblemente de Mettaton) (se puede abrir usando la "Llave Misteriosa" que puedes comprar en la tienda de Catty y Bratty). * La granja de caracoles. * Carrera de caracoles/ThunderSnail. * Campos de Flores Eco. * Tienda de Gerson. * Villa Temmie. * Onion-San. * Monstruo Ferry. * Ave que te carga sobre un desproporcionado y pequeño trecho. * Acertijo del Piano y la habitación del Artefacto. * (Posiblemente) Gaster/Cuarto de Mystery Man (Hombre Misterioso) (solo accesible con valores Fun hasta la versión 1.001). Curiosidades *Esta es el área con mayor variedad de enemigos en el juego. *Se ha propuesto que esta área esté relacionada con el Alma Azul, ya que elementos relacionados con esta alma se pueden encontrar en el lugar como el Tutú Viejo oculto en Waterfall y los Zapatos de Ballet en la parte del césped en donde hay varios caminos. *Hay un bug en el cual si el jugador asesina a Papyrus, al llegar al área donde se encuentra Undyne por primera vez y se esconde en la hierba, en vez de ir a la derecha como el camino lo señala, va hacia la izquierda, se podrá activar un bug donde el sprite de Papyrus se encuentra en la parte izquierda que es de donde aparece para comenzar la escena de la plática con Undyne (este error se arregló para la versión 1.001 del juego). *Cuando se inspecciona la pared al sur y a la derecha del telescopio de Sans o directamente debajo del corredor del puesto de helados, aparecerá el texto "The gems on the southern wall shine in a spectacular pattern." Las gemas en la pared sur brillan con un patrón espectacular "It's a nice thing you can see the southern wall from this angle." Es lindo poder ver la pared sur desde este ángulo. * Al inspeccionar la cascada en el cuarto donde las rocas caen, se puede descubrir una cámara oculta, donde esta el Tutú Viejo que más tarde se revela que le pertenece a Alphys. * Esta área parece tener solo 2 vendedores, siendo ellos la Vendedora Temmie y Gerson. * Esta área podría estar basada en Land of Wind and Shade (Tierra de Viento y Sombra), el planeta asignado a John Egbert en Homestuck. Referencias de:Waterfall en:Waterfall fr:‎Les Chutes ja:Waterfall pl:‎Wodospad ru:Водопад uk:Водоспад zh:瀑布 Categoría:Ubicaciones Categoría:Waterfall Categoría:Navegación